


Perry the Transpuss

by Silveraro



Series: Perry the Transpuss [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: British Sign Language, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Sign Language, Trans Character, Trans Doofenshmirtz, Trans Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Trans Male Character, Trans Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveraro/pseuds/Silveraro
Summary: On the 23rd of June, Doctor Johnson at Aberdeen Maternity Hospital’s announced to the world a girl was born with tufts of teal hair. Her parents, Maura and Angus called her Perrine Maura James.19 years later Perry Fletcher became a secret agent.(I know the summery sucks)
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, future - Relationship
Series: Perry the Transpuss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Perry the Transpuss

On the 23rd of June, Doctor Johnson at Aberdeen Maternity Hospital’s announced to the world a girl was born with tufts of teal hair. Her parents, Maura and Angus called her Perrine Maura James. They took her home to meet her sister, Julia and brother, Theo. Julia was happy about having a sister. Theo just asked if he could still play football with her, as Julia always refused. Angus told him only if she wanted too. Maura stayed silent but pulled a face. 

2 years later, little Perrine, dressed in her brother's hand-me-down football kit to play football with Theo, as long as he played secret agents with her afterwards. She also sat with her sister Julia to have tea parties with Perrine's stuffed platypus and Julia’s unicorn plushie. Perrine seemed to be an advanced child, already scribbling her name on paper in an orange crayon and building towers that didn’t fall until she decided pushed them down to a satisfying crash. Apart from the fact she still wasn’t talking. Not even babbling. She made krtrtrt sounds or a churr or tongue clicks but nothing beginning to sound like human speech. Maura wanted to take her to see someone. Angus decided to wait. She could just be delayed in that part of her development. 

At the age of 5, he couldn’t deny it anymore and they took her to a speech therapist who tried to get something out of her other than annoying grunts or growls but… nothing. The same krts and churs, but she had added writing, eye rolls and raised eyebrows to her arsenal of communication. She could definitely hear, as Peter Xión found out when he told her that she could “shut her up just by taking her pen,” and promptly had a metal pencil case kicked into his eye. Perrine wasn’t allowed to play football with Theo anymore after that- she didn’t obey though. She played with him the very next day. 

At the age of 6 she gave a note to her therapist, written in green crayon “I’m trying but I can’t.” At the age of 6 and a half they found why she wasn’t talking- she had a vocal cord malfunction and they started teaching her sign language. “About time,” Theo has told them. He didn’t know why they didn’t take her years ago. Probably denial, wanting the perfect family. 

At the age of 7, she chopped off her formally long teal hair with her mother's sewing scissors to a jagged bob. Maura mourned it, Theo ruffled it and asked her if she wanted to play football with him and his friends Kiran and John. Julia took her hair scissors to neaten it up. 

At the age of 8 she asked why Theo didn’t go by his full name, he told her it was because Theodore was too long so he had a nickname. She asked if she could have one. The next day she signed “call me Perry.” Her mother refused to call her it.

At the age of 10, Perry James looked up “I don’t feel like a girl” on google and found the term transgender. He told his grandfather Reginald and he later slipped him a note “My grandson, Peregrine,” to him. He still preferred Perry but the new full name felt nice. An old family name.

At the age of 10 and 8 months, he told his brother. He hugged him and told him Julia wouldn’t be happy with not having a sister. Julia told him she barely noticed she had a sister that the transition would mean nothing to her. He couldn’t bring himself to tell his parents. He knew he couldn’t. 

At the age of 12, Theo found his brother curled up in a ball crying dressed in Theo’s old soft t-shirt and stank of an entire can of lynx body spray. Julia gave him period pads with every mention of woman or female crossed out with a black sharpie. Perry’s MENstration’s products were written on the box in big red letters. Julia took him to get his hair cut so something would go right with her little brother. 

At the age of 13, they pooled all their money to get him a binder for his birthday. It was a white half tank, gc2b. And if he cried when he looked in the mirror, it was no one’s business but his own. They were extremely manly tears. 

At the age of 14, Maura found his binder. 

At the age of 15, Perry James turned up, bloody and bruised and weeping on Reginald and Winnifred’s doorstep. They took him in. What other choice did they have? Their grandson looked so defeated, shoulder-length teal hair and a ripped pink dress. They got him hormone blockers and he was on the waiting list for testosterone. 

Reg and Winifred died on Perry’s 16th birthday. They were heading to school to pick him up. They were going to get his name legally changed. No family wanted him, they didn’t want the tranny and he didn’t want to go to them. So they shipped him off to America. To his uncle Lawrence, cousin Ferb and their stepfamily. He hadn't seen them in years. 

On his 17th birthday, he got a part-time job at Slushy Dog to pay for testosterone, despite his uncle telling him he’d pay because “You’re a minor, Perry, you should be using your paycheque for fun things, not essential medication,” Perry paid anyway, he started on the 4th of August. Lawrence may or may not have substituted the cost without him noticing. Perry noticed and slipped it back to Phineas and Ferb for their inventions. 

At the age of 18, Perry signed up OWCA for the scholarships and later joined as an agent. Assigned a nemesis. Unless his family asked. If they did he was a journalist. He legally changed his name, the name “Peregrine Reginald Fletcher” written in flowy script on the form. The new ID turned up a week later with M next to sex (thanks OWCA)

He was Peregrine Reginald Fletcher. Perry Fletcher. Agent P. Perry the Platypus. OWCA’s best agent. A man. No one had to know about Perrine Maura James. No one had to know the mute little girl who pulled at her hair. 

At the age of 23, Perry’s nemesis arrived at the lgbtq+ group. He hoped Heinz didn’t recognise him. He usually didn’t without the hat anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> We’re not going to talk about how long this took me


End file.
